The Beautiful Baby Halfblood
by Daisy Diamond
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in a hospital room waiting on news about their 2-months-premature baby.


Hermione lies down on the bed, while her husband paces back and forth across the completely white hospital room. Hermione's just given birth, unfortunately 2 months early, and the baby was whisked away without another word.

"Draco, sweety, sit down. You're making me more nervous than I already am," Hermione says, meeting Draco's eyes with a tinge of sadness and fear evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love," Draco replies, as he hurries over to sit beside her bed. He gently grabs her hand and kisses her forehead. Hermione snuggles into him, but suddenly starts giggling. "What?" Draco asks, slightly offended.

"I was just thinking about how far we've come. If you go back to us before the war, and told us that we'd be where we are, I don't know about you, but I would've probably fainted," she says with a laugh.

"I would definitely not have believed whoever told us, that's for sure."

"Draco Malfoy, the pureblood Death Eater, married to the muggleborn of the Golden Trio," Hermione mumbles. Draco laughs at her remark.

"Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, one-third of the Golden Trio, married to the no-good, pureblood Malfoy," Draco says. They both crack up at this, incredibly relieved to have their minds off of the situation at hand. Their joy is cut short when their eyes meet, and reality catches back up with them. "Hermione, no matter how this ends, I just want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being."

"I love you too, my darling," Hermione chokes, with a small tear streaming down her cheek. Draco leans in and kisses her lips, and wipes her tear as he pulls away. Their eyes meet, and they gaze into each others' souls, knowing that they will always have each other.

A knock on the door is followed by a short woman walking quickly into the room. Her face doesn't give anything away, but when she sees the famous couple, her eyes light up, and a smile forms across her face, which immediately mirrors itself in Draco and Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would please follow me," she asks professionally. Hermione is about to protest, to plead to come with him, when the nurse says, "Mrs. Malfoy, you're in no state to be up and walking around. Mr. Malfoy will be back before you know it." Hermione nods solemnly, and looks up at Draco. He kisses the top of her head before rising to follow the nurse. They walk out of the hospital room, and Hermione is left to wonder about what is happening.

After about 5 minutes, the nurse returns. She enters the room, and stands in the corner quietly. A moment later, Hermione lays eyes on the love of her life, carrying a little pink bundle. He has tears in his eyes, and Hermione has never seen him look so happy.

He walks over to where Hermione is, and he lowers the baby into her arms. Hermione cradles the little baby girl close to her heart, and starts to cry. Draco sits down next to her and puts his arm around her, gazing at his beautiful daughter.

"Naomi," Hermione states suddenly. She looks up at the father of her little princess. "Naomi Kaya Malfoy."

"It's beautiful, honey," Draco replies, gazing into his wife's eyes. He leans in for a kiss, and they both lose all their tears. They sit there, watching their baby girl sleep, while the nurse quietly exits, a smile upon her face.

Draco turns into his wife, and kisses her brown hair, bushy from the lack of time to get ready. "I love you, Hermione Malfoy. He looks at his daughter, and leans down to kiss her forehead. "And I love you, Naomi Malfoy."

Hermione can do nothing but lie there staring at Draco. How could she have gotten so lucky? He was as perfect as mere mortals come. He was a perfect friend, a perfect husband, and now she had no doubt he would make a perfect father. She reached up and kissed her love's cheek, caught up in the bliss of the moment, knowing that her life to come would wash away all her nightmares and terrible memories of the times before. Draco would keep her and her baby safe if it was the last thing he did, and she was extremely grateful that she found such an amazing man underneath all of the pain. She would be happy, and that was more than she could ask for.


End file.
